Minerva's Hope
by Miss Red Tartan
Summary: What happens when Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape share an experience?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the plot!

**Minerva's Hope**

_Chapter 1_

Minerva sat in her customary place at the teachers table in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, to the left of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. It was the welcome feast of Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts and Minerva was dreading it immensely. She loved all of her cubs with everything in her but Harry and his friends seemed to have more than the normal amounts of trouble follow them and with the return of Voldemort, this year would most likely be worse than the others. She had enough of her own troubles to worry about this year without the added pressure of Harry and his friends.

Sighing inwardly, Minerva stood up from the table and swiftly made her way out of the Great Hall. She slowly strolled down the lesser traveled corridors of Hogwarts Castle aimlessly for hours and then searched out the Fat Lady Portrait. Taking a deep breath, she straightened her spine, spoke the password and entered through the hidden doorway. Minerva gave her customary start of the year speech to her Gryffindor cubs and then went to her set of rooms quickly.

Minerva took a long steamy bath to unwind from the hectic day she had endured and to relax her troubled heart. It had been a rough few months for Minerva and it didn't appear as it would be changing anytime soon. The Minister of Magic had sent a High Inquisitor to Hogwarts to spy on Albus Dumbledore and his supports this year and she, Delores Umbridge, would be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. Things always seemed to get worse, Minerva thought bitterly.

Minerva made her way to her bedchambers and walked to the queen-sized bed. She shrugged out of the tartan robe, settled in the middle of the bed and pulled the covers over her. She tossed and turned hoping for sleep to claim her; however, it didn't appear it would happen any time soon. She kept on reliving the night Voldemort returned but not for the same reason as others frequently did. She relived the late hours of the night when most of the castle's occupants were sleeping.

_Unable to sleep, Minerva continued to patrol the grounds of Hogwarts. Voldemort had returned and the Ministry of Magic continued to deny it. They had claimed Harry Potter had been confused, grief-stricken over Cedric's death and had fabricated the entire story. The Ministry of Magic was going downhill quickly thought Minerva as she trekked through the halls. A noise sounded near the main entrance of the castle prompted Minerva to investigate further. _

_As she silently neared the giant doors, she gasped at the sight that greeted her. Severus Snape was leaning against the stone wall and breathing with a bit of difficulty. Dry blood and mud covered his normally pristine black robes while tears in the fabric showed his hidden injuries. His hair was matted to his head with dry blood and his face was ashen in color. "Severus," Minerva said concerned and compassionately._

_The wizard leaning against wall was barely able to look up at the concerned witch. He attempted to stand on his own; however, he stumbled forward. Minerva rushed to his side and supported his weight with her own body. Severus tried to push her away but she maintained her hold on him and helped him to his chambers in the dungeon. He reluctantly accepted her help and inwardly smiled when they reached his chambers. Minerva helped him to the couch in his parlor and magically lit the fire for warmth. "Where do you keep your store of healing potions," she asked softly._

"_In the storage cabinet in the bathroom," he panted with difficulty._

_Minerva immediately gathered the potions and brought them back to the parlor so she could help Severus. She eased him from his outer robes and removed his clothing from the waist up much to the dismay of the grouchy Potions Master. With caring hands, Minerva applied the potions to his many wounds and watched as they healed before her own eyes. "What happened tonight," she asked, too curious for her own good at times._

_Severus looked up at the witch before him with curiosity. He mostly thought of Minerva as an associate, his coworker, his rival during Quidditch season; however, he knew she never considered him afriend and he couldn't figure out why she was helping him. Seeing sincerity in her green eyes, he told her. "Voldemort summoned all of his followers to the graveyard tonight to witness the destruction of Harry Potter and he was furious when Potter managed to escape. He punished all of us that were late to answer his summons to set an example and I apparently was the last one to answer."_

"_I'm so sorry Severus," she answered softly._

_Minerva helped Severus to the bathroom and as professionally as possible helped him removed all his clothes without looking at his manhood. She helped him ease into the bath she had previously run and helped him to wash away the dried blood and mud. She assisted him in washing his hair and was retrieving a towel for him to dry off of when he stiffly asked, "Why are you helping me?"_

_She sighed tiredly before answering, "Everyone needs a friend at some point Severus."_

_He accepted her friendship as she helped him out of the tub, dried him off and dressed in a clean set of pajamas. He leaned against her heavily as they made their way to Severus' bed. He settled down underneath the covers with Minerva's help and closed his weary eyes. Just as Minerva had reached the bedroom door, he whispered an unexpected plea, "Stay."_

_Minerva froze in place when she heard his plea. It tugged at her heartstrings for some unknown reason and at the same time it frightened her. She realized Severus needed her strength and she wanted to provide it for him but his personality was a bit overwhelming for her at times. They were rivals most of the time she silently reminded herself yet the quivering tone of his voice spoke volumes to her. Minerva took a deep breath before she turned around and went back to Severus' side. She transfigured her heavy robes into comfortable pajamas and settled down under the covers near Severus. She turned onto her side facing his back, spooned against him, gently placed an arm around his waist and laid her hand on top of his hand above his heart. "Goodnight Severus," she whispered as she closed her eyes and prepared for sleep to claim her. _

_He squeezed her hand gently before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Minerva stayed awake until Severus' breathing evened out telling her he had indeed fallen asleep. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep hoping the morning would bring strength for Severus. _

_A couple of hours later Minerva was awoken by Severus' screaming. He was tossing and turning in his sleep, apparently fighting an unknown assailant. Minerva's heart went out to him immediately as she attempted to wake him from his nightmare. She called his name and shook his shoulder; however, he flinched from her touch and immediately pinned her to the bed with his own body, his fingers biting into the skin of her wrists painfully. Minerva recognized he was still in the mist of his nightmare and didn't know what he was doing. She managed to slip her right hand from his clutches and immediately started to stroke his face as she spoke in calming tones to him. _

_Nearly ten minutes later he escaped his nightmare and looked at her confusedly although he never made an attempt to move off of her. "Minerva," he questioned, his expression confused._

"_You had a nightmare Severus," she said lowly. _

_Severus finally noticed his grip on her wrist and immediately let go. Dark purple bruises were already forming and he felt horrible about it. "Minerva I am truly sorry," he whispered emotionally._

_The tone of his voice caused Minerva's heart to flutter for a moment prompting her to say, "Tell me about it."_

_Severus gazed into her emerald eyes for a moment before he told her of his nightmare then sobbed on her shoulder. Minerva merely rubbed his back as she listened to him. It broke her heart to hear of the cruelty Voldemort used against his own supporters, spy or not. She hadn't realized until tonight how hard it would be on Severus to be the Order's spy. He would have to endure so much and she knew he would never receive the praise he deserved for doing it. How anyone could think of him as heartless was ridiculous, she thought as she continued to comfort him. _

_Severus sobbed for what seemed like an eternity before he lifted his head off of Minerva's shoulder to thank her. Before he could thank her, he gazed into her green eyes and wished that he hadn't. He saw her compassion and it melted the ice around his heart. Without thinking of the consequences, he leaned down and kissed her tentatively on the lips. When the kiss ended, they gazed into each other's eyes. "That shouldn't have happened," she whispered emotionally._

"_It probably shouldn't have," he agreed lowly before he kissed her again. She responded to his kiss and blocked out the part of her brain that was screaming at her to leave the bed, the room, him. She instead wrapped her arms around his neck and gave into the sensations he was creating in her. _

_Severus trailed kisses down her pale neck, unfastening her pajama top as he went, listening to her sigh and gasp. Minerva raised herself up off the bed enough to rid herself of her pajama top, leaving her in her scarlet bra, then helped Severus remove his top. He gently pushed her bra strap down her arm and kissed her shoulder softly causing her to purr in contentment. "Severus," she whispered huskily. _

_He met her gaze, saw lust in her emerald green eyes and felt himself grow harder down below. He quickly moved to her mouth and kissed her passionately. Minerva managed to flip them so that she was on top straddling him and stripped off her red bra before returning to his lips. He gripped her backside and gave a firm squeeze prompting a throaty moan from her. She grinded herself against his manhood, causing him to growl in appreciation of her boldness, before he flipped them to where he was on top once more. "I do believe it's time for you to forfeit the rest of your clothing," he said in a tone that sent shivers down her flushed body._

_Minerva didn't trust her voice and merely nodded her head in response. She rose up her hips slightly off the bed while he gripped the top of her pajama bottoms and panties then removed them tantalizingly slow. He tossed her clothing to the floor then claimed her lips once again. Without breaking the kiss, Severus lifted his hips enough for Minerva to push his pajama bottoms and underwear off. He settled himself between her legs then returned to his exploration of her surprisingly curvy body. _

_Her control was quickly slipping away as he continued to caress her body with his calloused hands and mouth. She gasped in delighted surprise when he started to suckle her chest before running her nails up and down his muscular back. He broke away from her breast and kissed her hungrily. She matched his hunger with her own during the kiss and it left them both breathlessly. "I need you Minerva," he whispered in her ear before he nibbled on it._

_Severus gripped her hands with his and intertwined their fingers before pinning her arms against the mattress beside her head. He positioned himself at her entrance then gazed into her emerald eyes seeking permission to go further. A soft smile graced her lips before she nodded her head yes and spread her legs a bit in invitation. He locked eyes with her and held her gaze as he entered her slowly forcing her to feel every inch of him. She maintained eye contact with him but bit her lip as she adjusted to his size. He was rather large she thought fondly. _

_When their hips met, he bent down and kissed her passionately. She moaned against his lips then moved her hips slightly to indicate her readiness to continue. He began to move inside her with a slow pace and nibbled on her earlobe. She moaned and gasped as she steadily moved closer to the brink. She tried to break her hands free but he held his grip on her as if it was his lifeline. She finally gave up the fight and wrapped her long legs around his waist. He quickened his pace as they quickly reached the brink and they fell off together, screaming their release. _

_Severus collapsed on top of Minerva after his release and lay there nearly twenty five minutes just reveling in the feel of her soft skin against his. He had finally released her hands and she had wrapped her arms around him offering him all the support she could. She held him into the early morning hours before wiggling out from underneath him and silently getting dressed. "This never happened," she whispered before leaving him alone with his bewilderment._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

A knock on Minerva's chamber doors forced her back to reality and prompted her to get out of bed. She donned her tartan robe and secured the matching belt before walking to the door. Unconsciously, she smoothed her hair down then answered the door and immediately wished she hadn't.

Severus Snape, dressed in all black, was standing there, worry etched on his face. She tried to shut the door; however, Severus was quicker than her and managed to enter her chambers before she shut the door. "How dare you," she yelled but he ignored her and moved closer to her.

He silently studied her for a few moments before he moved closer to her. "Minerva," he started in a genuinely concerned tone although his snooty tone was also present, "I know something is troubling you. You can deny it all you want but you are a creature of habit and tonight you acted out of character. The Minerva I know would have never leave before the conclusion of the Welcoming Feast unless it was a life or death situation. What's troubling you Minerva?"

She averted her eyes from his piercing gaze hoping he would take the hint and leave her the hell alone. Her hopes were shattered when he said, "Everyone needs a friend at some point."

Tears welled up in her green eyes and fell unashamedly down her pale cheeks as she gazed into his chocolate eyes. He had remembered the words she had once told him, it touched her. Words failed her forcing her to show him what the cause of her uncharacteristic actions was. She untied her belt, removed her thick tartan robe and slowly raised her pajama top up a bit to reveal her protruding stomach. It wasn't too large, noticeable but she was still able to hide it with her teaching robes.

Severus paled a bit from shock, before moving closer to Minerva. He dropped to his knees and cautiously touched her protruding stomach. "Is it mine," he questioned gently, his hand still resting on the bump on her stomach.

Minerva managed to croak out, "Yes."

He audibly sighed before wrapping his arms around her middle, pulling her closer to him and leaning his head against her stomach. Tears tickled down her face when she felt him kiss her stomach where their child lay. A kiss to his child, she thought emotionally. It was in that moment that Minerva realized she was seeing the real Severus, the one he keep guarded from others. He gazed up and locked eyes with her allowing her to see his soul. This child would be wonderful for Severus, she momentarily thought before her tiredness caught up with her and demanded she lay down. "Severus I need to get some rest tonight," she mumbled, hating to break their connection.

Severus nodded his understanding, removed his arms from around her and stood. As he prepared to leave her chambers, Minerva grabbed his hand and drew him near her. "I know this must be overwhelming for you Severus and I apologize for not telling you sooner about the baby but I simply could not find the words. I want you in this child's life but that will have to be your decision."

He gently pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the cheek then promised, "I will be here every step of the way."

She smiled broadly before pulling away from him. She squeezed his hand and led him to her bedroom. She climbed into the bed underneath the covers and patted the spot next to her. He raised his eyebrow in silent question prompting her to answer, "I want you to be able to spend as much time as possible witnessing this pregnancy and with the baby once it's here. The only way I can figure out you to do so would be to spend the nights with me here but it's entirely up to you. Our relationship will be strictly platonic but I desperately want to you to be here to share all of this with me."

Severus knew immediately he would stay with her as long as she allowed him to and he doubted anything would change that. Minerva was the one person at Hogwarts that he could tolerate; she never truly grated his last nerve although he pretended she did at times. It was a dense mechanism for him and it had served him well in past years; however, he didn't want to keep Minerva at a distance. She was willing to invite him into her life, her bed even, just so he could experience his child growing. She was an amazing woman, he thought. "I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else," he said before transforming his clothes into a pair of pajamas and crawling into the bed.

Minerva expected him to lie beside her; however, Severus had other ideas. He laid on his stomach, settled between her legs with his head resting on her protruding belly and his arms wrapped around her gently. She in return wrapped a leg over his and ran her fingers through his hair until she heard his breath evened out. "Sleep well," she whispered then closed her eyes and waited for sleep to claim her as it had Severus.

As Minerva's pregnancy progressed, it became harder for her to hide it with her teaching robes alone. She and Severus managed to charm one of her robes to conceal her pregnancy to all except them. She had worn it for the last two months and no one had discovered her pregnancy as of yet, exactly how they wanted it. They had agreed to keep the baby a secret especially with Voldemort growing stronger by the day.

Minerva, who had a terrible day dealing with Umbridge, dragged into her rooms and flopped down on the couch. She kicked off her shoes and propped them up on the coffee table before sighing miserably. She had been gaining so much weight lately that it was a task just to get about the castle without stopping to rest. This pregnancy was taking its toll on her body but it was all worth it. "Comfortable," a male voice questioned from the bedroom door.

Minerva looked up to meet Severus' chocolate eyes and smiled. "Not really," she answered honestly before closing her eyes again.

Severus waltzed over to her, quickly swept her up in his strong arms and carried her towards the bedroom. Minerva, too tired to question what he was doing, laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Severus carried her into the bathroom where a steaming bath with jasmine bubbles was waiting for her. Her eyes flickered open to the wonderful scent of jasmine and she smiled at what she found then gave a questioning glare to Severus. "I saw Delores Umbridge today and she appeared to be in a wonderful mood which I understood to mean something horrible for you," he explained before sitting her down on her feet.

"Thank you," she whispered emotionally then stripped off her clothes quickly and settled into the wondrous bath. "This is absolutely perfect, thank you Severus."

"I will leave you to enjoy it," he said briskly before leaving the room.

Minerva enjoyed her relaxing bath for nearly two hours before deciding she was craving a huge bowl of ice cream and reluctantly climbed out. She hurriedly dressed in a short black silk nightgown and decided to wear the matching black robe that fell just above her knees. It was a lot cooler than her trademark tartan robe and it showed her rounded belly more.

As her pregnancy progressed and her belly had grown in size, Severus had become more attentive towards her and her needs. She had strived to show him her appreciation by showcasing her pregnancy to him. When they were alone, she had started wearing clothing that revealed her round belly or at least drew attention to it. She had also become comfortable with changing clothes in front of Severus. He seemed to love it when her stomach was bare and she tried to make him happy when possible. They had become such good friends in that last few months.

She found him settled on the couch reading one of the books he had brought from his chambers and cleared her throat dramatically to gain his attention. He immediately set his book aside and patiently waited for her to make her way over to him. She settled down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I want a gigantic bowl of ice cream," she pouted uncharacteristically.

Severus laughed at her before reaching over to the tray covered up on the coffee table and pulling off the covering. Minerva squealed in delight as she saw a bowl of ice cream with various toppings to choose from then quickly grabbed the tray and dug in. After she had finished the ice cream and set the tray down she asked, "How did you know I was craving ice cream?"

"You always seem to have cravings for ice cream," he answered logically before settling back in the couch and wrapping an arm around Minerva.

She resettled against Severus' shoulder and sighed contently. "Thank you for being here," she said her Scottish accent becoming thicker as her emotional side surfaced. "I do not know if I could do this without you here to help me."

Severus laid his free hand on her swollen belly and caressed it lovingly before answering, "I will always be here for you and the baby."

Minerva smiled a rare full smile, yawned and closed her eyes. The day's events had taken its toll on Minerva and she wanted nothing more than to go to sleep; however, she was too tired to walk to her bedroom. Severus must have known her internal struggle because he stood up and lifted Minerva into his arms. He carried her into the bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. He helped her out of her robe and laid it on the chair near the wall before he transformed his clothes into pajamas and crawled into bed. He scooted up behind her, wrapped an arm around her waist and laid one underneath her neck. "Sleep well mother of my child," he whispered before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

A few hours later Severus was awoken by Minerva's labored breathing and her moaning. He observed her for a moment before he realized she was having a sex dream and a smile graced his lips before his brow furrowed. He had heard that pregnant women frequently had sex dreams but Minerva was not like most pregnant women. When she woke up from her dream, she would not have someone to help her find her release. She and Severus had agreed to have a strictly platonic relationship and they had stuck to it so far. He wanted to maintain that agreement so he reluctantly woke her up.

Minerva sat up in bed and panted as she tried to control her ragged breathing. Within minutes she had managed to regain control of her breathing and glanced at the man next to her. Tears of frustration rolled down her cheeks as her need for release continued to be persistent. She longed for her much needed release; however, she knew she would have to take care of it herself. "Minerva," Severus said worriedly.

"I'm fine," she said a bit briskly before settling back down against the bed and turning over on her side away from him. She shivered from the lack of his body against hers so she pleaded, "Would you hold me?"

Severus silently nodded, even though she could not see him do so, as he lay back against the bed and spooned against Minerva. He wrapped an arm around Minerva's waist and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. Minerva unconsciously moaned at the contact and moved her practiced hand down to her womanly folds. Severus knew exactly what she intended to do and decided to help her as much as he could. He slowly pulled up her nightgown up to the bottom of her breasts then gripped her leg and placed it on top of his leg. He then returned his hand to her protruding belly and lovingly caressed it as she tried to find her release.

He bit his lip to keep from begging her to allow him to help her as he listened to her sigh and moan. Her fingers thrust in and out as her hips grinded against his every now and then causing him to grow larger. After nearly thirty minutes without finding her release, Minerva growled in frustration before allowing her tears to fall freely. She turned her head slightly to look at the man holding her tightly then begged, "Please help me."

Severus knew instantly that he would help her in every way he could and wanted to convey that to her. He moved his hand up to massage one of her breasts causing her to moan loudly. She gyrated against his manhood ferociously before desperately saying, "I need your help desperately."

He gently urged her onto her back and kissed his way down her body until he reached her womanly folds. His fingers and mouth teased her as he attempted to prolong her release. He had wanted to make love to her while she was carrying his child and he wanted to make it memorable for her. He explored her thoroughly before increasing the pressure he applied and heard her scream his name when she fell off the brink.

He crawled back up her body and held her tenderly as she recovered from her orgasm. With a trembling hand, she stroked his face lovingly then said playfully, "I hope you do not think that will satisfy me!"

He wasted no time in shedding his clothes and helping her remove the rest of her clothes properly. Instead of settling between her legs as she expected him to, he settled down in a sitting position near the headboard. He encouraged her to kneel and then gently pulled her to his lap. She gave him a questioning look which he answered, "I do not want to put too much weight on the baby."

Minerva nodded her understanding before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing him tentatively on the lips. He positioned himself at her entrance then placed his hands firmly on her hips. As she tried to taper off the kiss, he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. She gasped as he squeezed her bottom and penetrated her slightly. The fire within her demanded more so she lowered herself until he was completely ensconced in her warmth. They both gasped in unison as their hips met.

Severus lowered his head and took a perk nipple into his mouth making her moan with pleasure. She slowly began to move up and down his manhood while he continued to suckle her larger than normal breasts. He slowly moved his hands down her body to rest firmly at her hips and helped to steady her movements. Nearly an hour later, they screamed in pleasure when they fell off the brink of ecstasy and found their release together.

Minerva leaned heavily against Severus breathing loudly as ripples of pleasure continued to course through her body. Severus lovingly rubbed her back as she tried to regain her composure. Ten minutes later, Minerva had composed herself but didn't dare move just yet, afraid to break the atmosphere surrounding them. Severus' embrace felt marvelous and she did not want to lose this cuddle time. Severus gently kissed her shoulder before honestly whispering, "I've fallen in love with you Minerva."

Startled she rose her head up from his shoulder and looked at him. Emerald eyes met chocolate eyes as she searched for the truth and found his love for her radiating from his eyes. Tears streamed down her face and she attempted to move from his lap but he held her firmly against him. "You mustn't love me Severus," she said frantically then added, "He will do something horrible to you. He always does."

"Who will," he demanded while still holding her firmly to him. "Tell me Minerva."

"Tom Riddle," she admitted before laying her weary head against his shoulder and sobbing uncontrollably.

Severus rubbed her back soothingly then pleaded, "Tell me why."

Minerva nodded and started her tale. "I attended Hogwarts during the time when Tom Riddle was here. He was quite the charmer in those days but he never fooled me. I knew that he was a trouble maker and I tried to keep my distance from him. One night I was in the library studying after hours as I frequently did and he showed up. I tried to leave but he managed to disarm me and lock the doors. I tried to fight him off but he still raped me that night."

"Oh Minerva," Severus said compassionately before kissing away her tears. "I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"I do not need your pity," she said emotionally then added, "If he ever finds out about us, he will destroy you."

"Why," he asked obviously confused.

"He has convinced himself that I belong to him. He has come back for me several times over the years and has forced himself on me. Each time he leaves me, he always threatens me the same way. If I give myself to anyone else, they will be tortured to death," she explained before whispering, "You cannot love me because he will destroy you."

"I am in love with you and nothing will change that no matter the consequences," he said honestly. "We will come up with a way to protect you from Voldemort."

"I love you too," she said truthfully then added, "Besides he will not come for me while I am on Hogwarts property. He's too afraid of Albus to try that so I should be fine as long as I am here at Hogwarts."

Severus kissed his lover heatedly before nibbling on her earlobe. She moaned before saying, "We will need to find a way to protect you as well."

"Deal," he agreed before thrusting into her making her moan throatily once again.

Severus sat in the parlor of his rooms sorting through a couple of books he had attained several years ago. He had made an agreement with Minerva to find a way to protect them from Voldemort's wrath and he intended to keep his promise. He was currently reading a book of spells outlawed by the Ministry of Magic and jumped for joy as he came across a spell to solve Minerva's and his problem. A drastic spell outlawed by the Ministry of Magic but it would work all the same.

Severus reread the pages regarding the outlawed spell. It was doable he would just have to figure out a way to get Minerva's approval. She always did the right thing and he thought he might have to persuade her a bit to do something illegal. Sighing, he stood up and headed to his storeroom to make sure he had everything he needed to make the potion required for the spell.

Minerva was lying on the couch taking an afternoon nap when Severus rushed into the room and unconsciously woke her up. He sat on the edge of the couch and pressed a quick kiss to her inviting lips. "I have found a way to protect you from Voldemort when you're off Hogwarts grounds," he said with a smirk on his pale face.

"You have," she said with a sleep filled tone.

"Yes I have," he confirmed then added, "It's a bit drastic but it really is the perfect solution."

"What is it," she asked hesitantly, not sure she wanted to know.

"The Scottish binding ceremony," he said cautiously.

Her eyes widened as she processed the information. "The Scottish binding ceremony," she said her Scottish accent thickened. "Severus that ceremony has been outlawed for centuries."

"I know," he agreed before adding, "But it is the perfect solution for us. Have you thought about what Voldemort will do if he ever found out about the baby? He would not hesitate to kill it."

Minerva paled to a ghostly white color as his words sank in. "Do not even think it," she screamed emotionally. "That monster will not touch our child."

She broke into hysterical sobs as he drew her into his arms and tried to sooth her by rocking her back and forth. "Hush Minerva," he said softly before adding, "He will never lay a hand on our child I promise you. I needed you to think of that possibility though to fully understand why I am willing to go through with the Scottish binding ceremony even though it is outlawed. I am willing to give everything for you and our child."

Minerva looked up at him with her teary green eyes and smiled softly. "As am I," she whispered softly then kissed him lovingly on the lips.

"I have everything required to make the potion part but we will need to acquire an ancient ceremonial dagger," Severus informed her a few minutes later. "It will be a challenge to find one but I will figure something out."

Minerva stood up from her place on the couch and waddled over to her bookshelf as quickly as her seventh and a half month body would allow her. She grabbed an ancient book and slowly made her way back to Severus. "This book contains the history of the McGonagall clan," she said while holding the book where he could see it. "My family hid quite a few secrets in it."

When she opened the book, she turned to the back cover and showed him the secret compartment. With a steady hand, she reached inside of the compartment, mentally thought of what she wanted and pulled out an ancient ceremonial dagger with the McGonagall family mark. "Some of my ancestors were heavy in the dark arts but were smart enough to hide their illegal artifacts. This book contains so many wonderful artifacts but only someone with McGonagall blood can find its secrets."

She carefully passed the dagger to Severus before asking, "Is there anything else lacking for the ceremony?"

"I will start brewing the potion tomorrow morning but we still need to find someone to perform the ceremony," he said in his customary tone.

"I have a friend that owes me a favor," she said deep in thought. "He will keep our secret and perform the ceremony, I have no doubt."

Severus nodded in agreement then swept her up in his arms, carried her to their bed and loved her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Minerva sat at her desk in her classroom after dinner waiting for her guest. She had sent a message to Albus Dumbledore, by a house elf, which requested his presence. He had agreed to meet her; however, he was late. Sighing in frustration, she continued to mark essays. She hoped that Albus would eventually show up because she needed to speak with him.

Nearly twenty minutes later, Albus Dumbledore stumbled through the door panting and holding his side. Minerva gave him a concerned look and quickly rose from her seat; however, Albus waved his hand in dismiss. "Delores Umbridge has taken to following me so I had to run to lose her," he panted before walking further into the room.

Minerva laughed before motioning him to follow her. She walked to the tapestry hanging on the wall behind her desk, pointed her wand at it and muttered a spell. The tapestry revealed a hidden door which Minerva disappeared through and Albus followed. He was surprised when he ended up in Minerva's private rooms but smiled when she sealed the hidden entrance. "I do not want Delores to overhear this conversation," she explained before sitting down on the loveseat.

Albus joined her before asking, "What's this all about?" 

"I have a favor to ask of you," she started then added, "It will require the utmost privacy of course and it is not exactly legal but I feel it is a necessity."

Albus was shocked by her words; however, the intenseness in her emerald eyes told him that she desperately needed this favor. He knew Minerva better than he knew himself sometimes, for her to ask a favor of him he knew he would do it, legal or not made no difference. "Minerva if you feel the need to partake in something illegal then I know it must be of grave importance. I will support you in anything and help you where I can," he said in his solemn tone.

Minerva let out a breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding and offered her best friend a small smile. She stood up from her place beside him and said, "I want to show you something but it has to remain a secret as well."

He nodded his understanding and waited patiently as she hurried to her bedroom. A few minutes later he heard her call his name from the doorway and quickly looked up. She was leaning against the doorframe in a pair of red satin pajamas but his attention was drawn to her swollen belly. She made her way back to the loveseat and sat next to him. "You're pregnant," he said more to himself than to her.

She merely nodded and laid her hand on her large stomach then rubbed circles to sooth the active child within. "Is this," Albus said pointing to her rounded belly, "the reason you are willing to do something illegal?"

"Yes," she said with a sigh then said, "I need you to perform a Scottish binding ceremony."

Albus' eyes widened then he said, "Minerva I'm sure you realize how dangerous that ceremony is so I will not lecture you on it. However, if you still feel it is the only way to protect your child then I will gladly perform the ceremony."

"Thank you so much Albus," she said relieved as she hugged him.

"I am curious as to why you feel this is your only choice," he said minutes later.

"Do you know why I gave up my chance to be an Auror and came to Hogwarts to teach," she asked softly.

"No," he said suddenly confused.

"When I was a student at Hogwarts, Tom Riddle took a liking to me and in no uncertain terms told me I belonged to him. For years he stalked me, harassed me and threatened me. He was determined to keep me from all other men except for him. When the opportunity to run back to Hogwarts came available I jumped at it. He has not bothered to come to Hogwarts for me and I seriously doubt he will as long as you are here; however, it is when I'm not at Hogwarts that bothers me," she explained.

"He has forced himself on you, hasn't he?" he asked, his tone saddened.

"Yes," she admitted then added, "I'm not afraid for myself anymore. I worry for the safety of my child and lover."

"I understand," he said honestly then asked, "Who is the father of your child?"

She smiled before admitting, "Severus Snape."

Albus laughed then said, "I never expected you two to fall in love."

Minerva lay contently wrapped up in her lover's embrace after a passionate bout of lovemaking. They had officially joined as man and wife a few hours previously and had completed the binding ceremony by making love as demanded. Minerva snuggled up closer to her husband as he tightened his hold even in his sleep. "Sleep well my husband," she whispered softly and closed her eyes.

Her mind repeated Albus' words during the Scottish binding ceremony. _You are no longer separate persons but a complete one. You two will no longer have the same magical abilities but stronger united powers. Magical powers that you will be able to share in your times of need and powers capable of healing the most extreme cases. Your combine powers will also keep your child safe and will provide him or her with powers to protect its self from a young age. This binding is permanent and will never be able to be broken. _

Minerva lifted her left hand up so she could see the angry red mark on her palm. The binding ceremony had required her and Severus to share their magic with each other through a fresh wound. As Albus had dragged the ancient ceremonial dagger across her palm, the pain had been tremendous then when Severus took her hand in his, the pain had disappeared. She had briefly wondered if it meant that she and Severus were destined to be together; however, she was not one to leave things up to fate so she quickly pushed that notion out of her mind.

She could still feel the magic flowing throughout her veins like liquid fire from the Scottish binding ceremony. A few hours ago the magic had been strong and overwhelming yet comforting. She knew without a doubt that her magic was more powerful than it had been and mentally made a note to test her new abilities as the first available moment. She shifted closer to her lover, took a deep breath and sighed contently as he tightened his hold on her once again. Minerva drifted off to sleep knowing her family was protected from Voldemort.

Several hours later a scream echoed through the room as another contraction hit Minerva. She had woken nearly thirty minutes ago by a painfully contraction. She had immediately woken Severus and informed him of what was going on. He had summoned a quill and parchment to write a simple note to Poppy to come quick in Minerva's writing of course. Minerva's owl had delivered the letter while Severus had hidden. They had decided it would be best if Poppy found Minerva alone.

A quick knock at the door alerted Minerva that Poppy had arrived and she granted her entrance. A disheveled Poppy entered to find Minerva breathing heavily and clutching to the bedcovers. The med witch stared at the witch before her with amazement before stuttering, "You're pregnant."

Minerva smiled and nodded her head before screaming through another contraction. The med witch in Poppy surfaced, she rushed over to her and immediately started casting spells to help Minerva have an easier time with the delivery. "Poppy I need you to promise me that you will not tell anyone about this or the baby," Minerva panted.

Poppy looked Minerva in the eye and saw her determination. She knew Minerva McGonagall well enough to know that she was stubborn and always did what she thought was right. Sighing, Poppy promised but only after she demanded Minerva come to regular checkups and would bring the baby. Minerva agreed then clutched the sheets once again as another contraction hit, far worse than the other contractions. "It shouldn't be much longer dear," Poppy said sweetly.

"I should hope not," Minerva said sarcastically then cried out from pain.

Minerva lay in bed on her side resting from her exhausting night. First she married her lover, had a very passionate lovemaking session and then gave birth to her first child. Her child was currently nestled in her arm sleeping peacefully. "What are we going to call her," Minerva asked her husband.

Severus, who was spooned up against his wife, studied his daughter contently. Her dark hair curled, her skin pale like his, but what really caught his attention was her tiny red lips. He had never seen lips that shade on anyone unless it had been painted on and it was a bit strange. He focused his mind on finding his daughter a name when it suddenly came to him. "Minerva since she's our hope for a better future," he said studiously then suggested, "Why don't we name her Hope?"

Minerva smiled then declared, "Hope Athena Snape."

"It's perfect," he said before kissing his wife lovingly.

A loud cry alerted the two that their daughter had woken and was hungry. Minerva passed the pouting infant to her father while she sat up and unbuttoned her top. She settled her daughter back in her arms and coaxed her into taking the proffered breast. The baby finally latched on to her breast and suck greedily causing her mother to scrunch her nose up in discomfort. After a few minutes, Minerva's discomfort left and she smiled as she watched her daughter feed for the very first time. "She's perfect," Minerva whispered as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Just like you," he said in an uncharacteristic, emotional tone.

Severus stood in front of the Grand Hall entrance yelling at Harry Potter once again, he couldn't recall what Potter had done but it did not matter at this moment. He just wanted to yell at someone and make them as miserable as him. That toad of a woman, Delores Umbridge, and her ministry goons had attacked his beloved Minerva with four stunners to the chest for no apparent reason. Minerva had been sent to St. Mungo's for treatment and he had been forced to stay at the castle in order to care for their daughter. Not that he disliked spending time with Hope he just wanted to be at his wife's side.

"Add some more?" said a feminine voice he knew so well.

He turned quickly to see his beloved carrying a tartan carpetbag and leaning heavily on a walking stick. His mood instantly improved although he worked extremely hard to conceal it from all others except his love. He watched as she effectively sent the troublesome students away with little effort. The corner of his lips upturned slightly before he offered her his arm and accompanied her to the privacy of her office.

As soon as the door shut closed behind them, Severus muttered several spells to ensure they would not be interrupted or overheard and then carefully drew his lover to him. Gently he took her walking stick and laid it on her desk before drawing her to him for a tender kiss. When the kiss ended, he wrapped his arms around her more securely then guided her head to rest in the crook of his neck. They held each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

Minerva relaxed her aching body against her husband reveling in the comfort of his loving arms. She was content to stay there for countless hours and probably would have attempted to if she had not felt a drop of water drip on her cheek. Startled, she lifted her hand and looked up at her lover. Silent tears were streaming down her face and he did nothing to hide them. "Severus," she questioned in her thick Scottish accent.

"I thought I had lost you," he whispered brokenly. "I do not think I could survive without you Minerva. You and Hope mean everything to me, I hope you know that. Please do not ever scare me like this again."

Her emerald eyes searched his dark ones and found so much love radiating from them that she shivered in delight. "I promise," she whispered then drew his lips down to hers from a loving kiss.

"Would you like to go see your daughter Mrs. Snape," he asked playfully, attempting to lighten the mood.

"I would be delighted Mr. Snape," she said mimicking his tone perfectly.

He chuckled before lifting her up in his arms and going through the secret passageway to Minerva's chambers. He gently deposited her on their bed and kissed her once again before heading to the nursery. He came back a few minutes later with their daughter securely in his arms. He sat down next to Minerva with Hope resting on his lap. The baby looked around her new surroundings before her eyes landed on her mother. She laughed before reaching out for her mother to pick her up. Minerva smiled before picking her daughter up and hugging her tightly. "Mama has missed you," she cooed then pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

Hope wiggled out of her mother's embrace and rested her back against the mattress between her parents. Hope happily tried to put her entire foot in her mouth as her parents watched her contently. Minerva gently patted her daughter's bottom until the baby yawned and fell asleep sucking her thumb. Minerva bent down to kiss her daughter once again then scooted closer to her little one and wrapped her arms around her babe. Severus scooted closer to his girls and wrapped an arm around Minerva. "Sleep well love," he whispered softly.

Minerva woke up several hours later to the feeling of someone watching her. Opening her eyes, she found her husband watching her intently. She smiled before asking, "How long have you been watching me sleep?" 

"The entire time," he smirked in his characteristic tone.

He stood up from the bed and gently picked up his sleeping daughter. He settled her against his chest and slowly took her to her crib in the nursery. He came back moments later, stood at the side of the bed, and beckoned Minerva to stand up. She did so and immediately kissed him passionately. Severus had a different idea and ended the kiss. Minerva gave him a questioning gaze which he replied, "I need to see what damaged they did."

Her eyes widened at the unexpected confession and she feverishly shook her head no. She had realized that he would eventually see the scars on her chest but she expected it to be when they were making love and the lights were off. She was a bit unnerved by his want to see her scars and immediately crossed her arms so he would not be able to remove her robes. He moved a bit closer to her as he detected her discomfort then pleaded, "Please Minerva."

Tears welled in her emerald eyes and ran down her tinted cheeks as she looked at his considerate and desperate eyes. She uncrossed her arms and opened her arms in a welcome gesture but she didn't utter a single word. Severus slowly removed her robes and underclothing leaving her completely naked. He studied the ugly red scars on her chest before delicately tracing each one of them. Minerva shuddered involuntarily and gasped as he lovingly kissed the marks covering her chest. "I love everything about you Minerva," he said honestly then lifted her up and carried her to their bed.

Minerva watched as he stripped his clothes off and lay down next to her in bed. He scooted up next to her and wrapped his arms around her gently. A quick spell draped the covers over their naked forms. He pressed a quick kiss to her temple and then closed his eyes preparing to go to sleep. Minerva was confused by the turn of events and asked, "Are you not going to make love to me?"

"Not tonight love," he said gently then explained, "You need your rest to recuperate. However, I plan on holding you securely in my embrace tonight."

"I love you," she whispered emotionally.

"And I you," he replied then held true to his words.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 _

Minerva lounged lazily on the couch with her baby girl resting comfortably on her flat stomach. She and Severus had spent the entire summer, with the exception of time working on Order business, bonding with Hope at Minerva's ancestry home. The baby girl had grown like a weed over the summer and had continuously made her mother smile. Minerva gently tucked a loose raven curl behind her daughter's ear and watched her babe sleep.

When Severus arrived at Minerva's chambers later that night, he was greeted by the sight of his wife and daughter napping on the couch. With a smile on his face, he approached them carefully and kneeled beside of them. He pressed a quick kiss to Hope's forehead then languidly kissed his wife's lips. She sighed against his lips before slowly opening her eyes and grinning at her husband. "Rough day," he asked in his characteristically sour tone.

Minerva had learned to ignore her husband's tone, she realized he wasn't upset or angry, usually he was just frustrated with a particular incident or himself. Minerva nodded before explaining, "The first years are more troublesome this year. I was forced to give out several detentions today."

"As was I," he stated with a sneer on his face.

Minerva simply rolled her eyes at her husband's antics and returned her attention to her sleeping daughter. "I was overjoyed when classes ended and I could return to Hope," she admitted then added with a smile, "I transformed into my cat form and let her attempt to catch my tail. She tuckered herself out."

"Apparently," he smirked then gently picked up his daughter. He settled her against his chest and rubbed her little back soothingly. "I'll take her to the nursery," he said softly.

Minerva watched him leave the room only to reappear minutes later, free of his small burden. He strutted to her, swept her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom. "I have missed you today, I'm afraid I have grown accustom to spending all of my spare time with you," he whispered hoarsely as he set her down on her feet next to their bed.

Severus turned her so that her back was to him and pulled her flush against him, forcing her to feel his arousal. She gasped at the sizable bulge in his pants and even more so when he moved his hands to squeeze her breasts. As she melted into his embrace, he delicately unbuttoned her teaching robes, took a step away from her and pulled the robes from her body. He quickly removed his own clothing before pulling his lover against his body once more and cupping her breasts in his rough hands. "I want to see your face in the throes of passion," he whispered seductively in her ear.

Minerva was speechless at Severus' tone of voice and playfulness but excited to see what he had in store for her. She sighed as he nipped and sucked on her neck. His hands slowly moved from caressing her bare breasts to unpinning her confined hair from its strict bun. She shook her head and allowed her long raven hair to cascade down her back. "Severus," she breathed as she felt his hands run through their locks.

"I love it when your hair is down," he said honestly then guided Minerva towards their bed.

Minerva crawled into the large bed, lay on her back and waited a bit impatiently for her lover to join her. She shivered in anticipation as her lover eyed her lustfully and slowly moved to cover her body with his own. His lips immediately found hers and kissed her passionately while his hands caressed her body. Her breath hitched in her throat and her heart pounded wildly as his hands found her womanly folds. "Don't forget to breathe love," he smirked then kissed her once again.

Severus found her core warm and wet; he knew she was completely ready for him. He encouraged her to spread her legs more and settled himself at her entrance. He looked deeply into her eyes, her soul, as he entered her body and joined them together. Minerva wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and kissed his cheek tenderly. "You make me forget everything," she whispered honestly as he began to move inside of her.

Minerva and Severus danced a dance as old as time. Their hands and mouths explored each other. Sighs, gasps and moans were heard throughout the bedchamber as they worked towards their goal of finding a mutual release. Severus had decided to set a leisurely pace down below much to the pleasure of Minerva. After nearly an hour and a half, she had pleaded with him to quicken his pace but he continued to ignore her and continued his leisurely pace. She withered in pleasure as he continued his exquisite torture. When he slightly increased his speed, he quickly reached the brink and sought to make sure Minerva fell off with him. He managed to slip his hand between them and applied pressure to the pearl of her desire with the pad of his thumb then he took a pert breast into his mouth and sucked hard. The results were immediate. They both fell off the brink of ecstasy together with matching cries.

Minerva lay curled up on the couch in front of the fire in her parlor, staring unseeingly at the roaring fire. She had shed tears for the day's events and then when she didn't have any more tears to cry, she sobbed dryly. It had been a devastating day for the witch and she was struggling with the reality of the situation at hand.

Earlier that day, Minerva had battled Death Eaters who managed to breach Hogwarts security (her improved powers were most helpful) but that was not the reason she was so devastated. She had listened as Harry Potter told the Order of the Phoenix that Severus had killed Albus Dumbledore. It had taken nearly all of her willpower not to cry out at the announcement and she nearly fainted on the spot but somehow she had managed to hold herself together until she arrived at the privacy of her chambers.

She was numb at the thought of her husband betraying the Order, of betraying Albus, and most importantly of betraying her. Severus had run from the castle after he had killed Albus and had not bothered sending word to her. She was furious with him, hurt by his silence, and confused by his actions. She didn't understand how he could do such a thing when he had struggled to find a way to keep her safe from Voldemort's grasp. It did not make sense to her one bit.

Minerva sniffled and looked down to the floor when she felt a tug on her robe. Her darling baby girl had woken from her nap and had crawled over to her mother for comfort. Minerva gratefully picked up her daughter and settled her babe on her lap. "How's Mama's precious little girl?" she cooed to the baby in a soft, loving tone.

"Mama," Hope said in a sleep filled tone, "Papa go bye bye?"

Minerva frowned at the unexpected question and struggled with what to tell her precious daughter. She couldn't exactly tell the truth but she didn't want to lie to her daughter either. Deciding on telling Hope part of the truth she said, "Papa had to go away for a while. I am not entirely sure when he will be back."

Hope was an exceptional child and understood things that most could not even fathom. She accepted her mother's explanation, settled back against her mother once again and closed her eyes. "I love you Hope," Minerva whispered as she stood up and went to her bedroom with her daughter firmly in her arms.

Minerva decided to spend the summer holidays at her family ancestral home, McGonagall Manor. They had spent their time playing together, exploring the house and surrounding property, and just relaxing. Today had been one of days of relaxing. Minerva and Hope had spent the day at the small pond near the edge of the forest bordering her property.

Severus, hidden by an invisibility cloak, had watched them like he did every other day or at least when he had the opportunity. He watched his family play some silly Muggle game, splash about in the pond, and soak up the sun for hours. He wanted to join his family but he knew he would not be able to any time soon. He had to find some way of regaining Minerva's trust before that could happen.

Sighing, he turned away from the loves of his life and walked away. The Dark Lord was expecting him and Severus did not want to feel his wrath today, he reasoned. With a soft pop, he disappeared from sight.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Minerva stood by her parlor window watching as the rain poured down from the cloudy gray sky. Silent tears streamed down her face as she thought of the awful day she had endured. She had not been named Headmistress as she rightfully should have but replaced by someone from the Ministry of Magic. To make matters worse, it was her husband, Severus Snape.

Severus had waltzed into Hogwarts Castle as if he owned the place along with those Death Eaters, the Carrows. He had gathered all of the teachers together and discussed changes he had decided to make to ensure a better Hogwarts or so he had claimed. Minerva thought she could have dealt with that but what bothered her the most was he never once acknowledged her. He completely ignored her and for some odd reason it ripped the remains of her heart to shreds.

"Minerva," a familiar voice spoke from behind her.

She whirled around and glared at a smiling Severus. She reached for her wand only to remember it was lying on her desk. "What do you want," she roared angrily while straightening her spine and squaring her shoulders.

He quickly made his way to her and wrapped her up in his embrace before he answered, "You."

Minerva quickly brought her hand up and slapped his face as hard as she could. His eyes widened in surprise and his cheek stung from her blow but he still never let go of her. She glared at him with defiance before flinching from the amount of pressure he was using. "Let go of me," she demanded.

"You've denied me long enough," he boomed then kissed her forcefully.

When the kiss ended, Minerva glared at him and Severus took the opportunity to enter her mind. She tried to block his entrance into her mind but he was stronger than she was and showed her one of his memories. It was his memory of a conversation he had with Albus last year. A conversation where Albus confessed to knowing about the Unbreakable Vow Severus had taken and how Albus had plotted his own demise. Severus had attempted to talk Albus out of his plan but Albus dismissed him and begged him to carry out his plan. Severus had reluctantly agreed when Albus mentioned Hope.

Minerva allowed her tears to flow freely as she realized Severus hadn't betrayed the Order or her. He had been acting on Albus' orders the entire time. How could she have been so blind? She hadn't even given him a chance to prove his loyalty to her, she had just believed him to be a traitor, and yet he still wanted her. "Oh Severus," she whispered emotionally as she wrapped her own arms around his neck.

Severus did not respond verbally but merely kissed her passionately. With sure hands, he ripped open her teaching robes and made quick work of her underclothes. He grabbed her bottom and lifted her up to straddle his waist. He leaned her against the wall and muttered a quick spell to remove his clothing. Severus wasted no time in foreplay, he could feel her arousal, and immediately entered her with a powerful stroke.

Minerva cried out in surprise and a bit of discomfort, thoroughly shocking Severus. "Minerva," he said concern evident in his tone.

She offered him a small smile before explaining, "It's been months since we've made love Severus, I'm no longer accustomed to your size."

He smirked at her before trailing kisses down her neck and resuming his movements down below. He had set a slower pace; however, Minerva would not have it. He had obviously wanted immediate gratification and she was going to make sure he found it. As he withdrew from her, she slammed her hips against his and crossed her angles to prevent him from withdrawing too far. Severus growled in appreciation and then quickened his pace.

Severus moved inside Minerva with wild abandonment. He listened to her as she moaned, sighed, and gasped. He loved the way she sounded and wanted her to continue making those sounds. He bit, nipped and sucked on the soft skin of her neck and shoulders. She clawed at his back with her long sharp fingernails leaving red marks down his broad back. Their passionate activities did not last as long as they normally did but it was as memorable all the same.

Severus and Minerva experience a shared release and tears of joy ran down both of their faces. They shared a loving kiss before their labored breathing demanded them to end the kiss. Severus carried Minerva to their bedroom and laid her gently on the bed then lay down next to her. She snuggled up against him and laid her head on his chest so she could listen to his heart beating. The couple drifted off to sleep wrapped up in a lover's embrace.

Minerva woke up a couple of hours later to the sensation of someone watching her. She cautiously opened her eyes and looked at the man lying next to her. Her eyes locked on to his intense chocolate eyes and she shivered at the conflicting emotions she saw. "Severus," she gently questioned with a soft tone.

He sighed before he admitted, "I feel terrible about not confiding in you about everything but Albus insisted that it would be better if you were ignorant of the entire plan. I hated being away from you and Hope but I would have put you in danger. I'm terribly sorry I have caused you so much grief."

She caressed his jawbone with the palm of her hand before planting a kiss to his overly large nose. "I understand your reasoning," she reassured.

He smiled a genuine smile and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I watched you and Hope nearly everyday this summer," he confessed then added, "I particularly loved that day you and Hope spent by the pond."

"You were there," she asked in an unbelieving tone.

"Yes I was," he admitted good naturedly. "I drooled at the sight of you in that tartan bikini. I had no idea you owned such a thing, it was quite revealing."

She laughed before she pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. "If you're lucky you might get to see me in that sometime soon."

"I certainly hope so," he smirked then rekindled their passion.

Hogwarts had been in session for nearly four months and it was obvious something was bothering Minerva McGonagall. Faculty and students stayed clear of her for fear of being the target of her wrath. Most contributed it to the presents of Severus Snape and the Carrows but that wasn't her main problem. She worked very hard to hide her biggest problem from most everyone but now she had to come up with a way to keep Severus at a distance.

She sat on the couch nearest the fire in her parlor and watched as the fire licked greedily at the burning wood. That night Severus had came back into her life had been one of her happiest but also the starting point to her problem. She had been so caught up in reacquainting herself with her husband that she had forgotten to use a contraception charm and now she found herself pregnant. Under normal circumstances, this would not be an unwelcome gift but as it was, she couldn't add to the burdens Severus already carried. He was already stretched pretty thin with being a spy for the Order while still maintaining his place within Voldemort's ranks and running Hogwarts. He also spent as much time as possible with her and Hope. She could not bring herself to add to his burdens with trying to protect their unborn child as well.

Severus entered Minerva's chambers through a magical portrait that connected her rooms to his private chambers and immediately made his way towards her. He bent down to give her a loving kiss on her lips; however, she turned her head ever so slightly and offered him her cheek. His brows furrowed at her actions and a frown graced his lips. "What's wrong with you," he asked a bit harshly.

She eyed him wearily before answering honestly, "I cannot do this anymore Severus. I cannot make love to you every night and pretend to hate you during the day. It's too hard and I'm simply not strong enough for it."

"We've done it before," he retaliated then added, "You did a hell of a job then."

She stood up and began to pace about the room. "It's different now Severus. The Carrows watch my every move, lurking in the shadows hoping to find something to tell Voldemort about me. I am terrified that I will make a mistake and someone will find out about us. I must put the greater good before my own happiness at the moment."

"But Minerva…"

"It will do no good to argue with me," she interrupted him. "I have made my mind up. While I am teaching, you can visit with Hope but when I return to my rooms I expect you to be absent."

"You can't be serious Minerva," he said in disbelief.

"I am quite serious Severus. It's the only way I will be able to keep my sanity. Once Voldemort is defeated, I will gladly run to you but until then I expect you to keep your distance."

After she had finishing speaking, she looked up to see tears welling up in Severus' chocolate eyes and nearly lost her composure. She watched as he nodded his head in concession and headed towards the portrait he had just come through. "I love you," he mumbled before disappearing from sight. Minerva collapsed to the floor and sobbed harder than she had in a very long time.

It was during the earlier morning hours at Hogwarts and Severus Snape could not fall back to sleep. He had woken up nearly 30 minutes ago from a nightmare and had not been able to forget it. It had something to do with Minerva but he couldn't remember exactly what had happened in it. He felt a terrible urge to go to her and make sure everything was as it should be.

Sighing in frustration, he crawled out of bed and donned his thick night robe before heading to Minerva's chambers via portrait. He silently entered her rooms and smiled at the sight that greeted him. Minerva was lying on her back on the couch with Hope resting comfortably on her chest. Minerva had her arms wrapped around her little one and both were sleeping peacefully.

Severus chuckled before he silently walked to them and gently eased Hope out of Minerva's grip. He laid the babe next to his heart, packed her into the nursery and carefully laid her down in her crib. Within minutes he returned to the parlor and gently lifted Minerva into his arms. He carried her into her bedroom and as carefully as he could he laid her down on her bed.

He allowed himself a couple of unguarded minutes to observe his wife. It had been nearly three months since Minerva had forced him out of her private life and it was slowly killing Severus. He wanted nothing more than to crawl in bed next to her and hold her tightly but he knew he shouldn't. He sighed in defeat before he muttered a spell to transform her teaching robes to her nightgown and discovered something he least expected to. Minerva McGonagall was heavy with child!

Her stomach was quite large, larger than it had ever been with Hope. He mentally calculated how long ago it had been since he had regained her trust, a mere seven months. He didn't understand why her belly was so large. Tentatively, he laid his calloused hand on her belly and caressed it. A little smile graced his lips as the baby kicked against his hand. With tenderness, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her belly, intended for the baby.

"Severus," Minerva said with a sleep rough voice. "You shouldn't be here."

"You shouldn't hide your pregnancy from me either," he countered in a gentle tone quite unlike his normally sarcastic tone then questioned, "Why Minerva?"

She sighed in defeated before answering honestly, "I did not want to add to your burdens. You already have so much on your shoulders and to be completely honest I could not bring myself to watch you struggle with yet another burden."

"This child will not be a burden Minerva but a blessing," he argued adamantly. "You and Hope have been the best aspect of my life and so will the new baby. I gain my strength from you Minerva so never doubt how important you are to me. I cannot function properly without you."

"Oh Severus," she breathed then rose up and kissed him lovingly on his lips. "I wanted to tell you about the babies so many times."

"Babies," he questioned with a gleam in his eye.

Minerva broke out into a wide smile before announcing, "We're having twins, twin girls."

"Twins," he repeated attempting to accept the idea. "That explains why you're larger than when you had Hope."

Minerva unexpectedly growled then complained to a stunned Severus Snape, "I feel as big as a Hippogiff. My entire body aches from the added weight and it appears as if I am a bottomless pit when it comes to food."

Severus chuckled at his wife before he pressed a kiss to her nose. He reached for the hem of her nightgown and slowly pushed it up until he was able to pull it from her body. He ran his nimble hands down her body, caressing her, paying close attention to her enlarged stomach. His mouth followed the path of his hands and playfully nipped at her skin. She moaned and gasped at the feelings he evoked in her and purred when his fingers touched her intimately. "Oh Severus," she breathed huskily.

He touched her with feather light touches at first but then he grew bolder in his actions and he steadily increased the force he applied to her womanhood. His talented mouth gradually joined his fingers, much to Minerva's delight. He liked and sucked at her until she exploded and shouted out his name. Instead of easing his mouth and fingers, he continued his movements until she had a second and abrupt third orgasm.

Severus moved up in bed to lie next to Minerva and held her trembling frame in his embrace. He held her tightly as her labored breathing slowly returned to normal. She turned her head towards him and kissed her lover passionately. "Your turn," she whispered seductively.

"No love," he whispered and tightened his hold on her. "It's obvious that you're exhausted. I intend to hold you tonight while you recuperate."

"Severus I can feel your need," she said then wiggled her hips against him to prove her point.

He growled in frustration before admitting, "I do need you but your health is more important than anything else including my need for you. I will just have to make do with holding you in my arms until you have rested properly."

"I love you," she said before kissing him lovingly.

"And I you," he returned.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 _

The Great Hall was silent as Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration Professor, Head of Gryffindor, and Deputy Headmistress, stood defiantly against Voldemort. She stood firmly planted with her wand drawn and glared at Voldemort with a fire in her emerald eyes. The members of the Order of the Phoenix and Death Eaters alike watched on in amazement as Voldemort refused to harm the witch before him whereas she obviously wanted to harm him.

"You might as well put your wand down Minerva," he taunted. "You have never been able to resist my charms."

"Resist your charms," she laughed bitterly. "What charms might that be, harassment, abuse or rape? I have spent decades contributing to the cause of your destruction and will continue to do so until you are destroyed."

The smug smile that Voldemort wore quickly disappeared and was replaced with a ferocious frown. He howled in anger, drew his wand and attempted to disarm her; however, she was quicker than him and blocked his attempt. "There's no use to fight me Minerva, I will win and when I do you will be mine," he sneered.

"When will you realize I will never be yours," she screamed at him. "I have spent years trying to dissuade you and then when that failed I rebelled against you in my own way. When will you understand I want nothing to do with you?"

"I will have you," he said calmly, ignoring what she had attempted to stress.

"My Lord," one of the Death Eaters called then added, "Look at what I found."

The Death Eater that had spoken burst through the oak doors of the Great Hall carrying a bundle wrapped up in a blanket. He removed the blanket to reveal a toddler with pale skin and curly raven hair. She had eyes of emerald and unnatural red lips. She was quite beautiful and immediately captivated Voldemort. "What do we have here," he hissed while slowly making his way to the toddler, "Those are the reddest lips I have ever seen."

"Keep your hands off her," Minerva screamed while running to the daughter. "Stay away from my daughter!"

"Your daughter," roared Voldemort as he eyed the toddler carefully.

The toddler squirmed out of the Death Eater's arms and wobbly ran towards Minerva as quick as her little legs would carry her. Minerva in return rushed to her and swept her up in her embrace. "Are you alright Hope?" she asked motherly.

Hope nodded her head causing her raven curls to bounce around then she added, "I scare Mama."

Minerva smiled reassuringly at her daughter and pressed a quick kiss to her hairline. "Everything will be fine love, Mama will not allow anything happen to you," she said sweetly.

"How touching," sneered a Death Eater from the back of the room.

"Who's the father," Voldemort boomed at Minerva.

She looked up at him defiantly then answered, "That is not your concern."

"It is my concern Minerva, I have told you time after time that if you ever had a relationship with anyone other than me that I would destroy them. I want the name of your lover," he demanded in a shrill tone.

She glared at him with all the hatred she could muster for several moments trying to figure out what she should do. Finally she decided on the best course of action and acted on it. "Hope's father is my husband," she admitted with a broad smirk on her face.

"Husband," he repeated dumbfounded.

"Yes my husband," she said in a cheery tone. "I have been happily married for the last two years to a man who adores me."

"To who," he boomed.

"Me," said a voice near the oak doors of the Great Hall.

Everyone in the hall turned towards the doors to see Severus Snape standing with his wand drawn. Dried blood covered his dark everyday robes and small tears could be seen in the black material. "How is this possible," Voldemort screeched in confused anger. "You should be dead from my killing curse."

"As you can see I am very much alive," he taunted Voldemort then added, "But then again that was Albus' plan all along."

"What," roared Voldemort as he glared at Severus.

"I thought it would be obvious to you by now," taunted Severus in his sneering tone. "I never betrayed Albus Dumbledore as the Magical World believed but merely acted on his orders. Albus realized that he was slowly dying from a curse and decided to end his suffering prematurely in order to ensure my standing in your ranks. After all, the Order of the Phoenix needed a spy within your ranks and I was happy to volunteer for the job."

"You shall die a death befitting a traitor," hissed Voldemort as the slits of his eyes glowed a deep red in his anger.

"You have already failed at that task tonight, do you really wish to humiliate yourself further," he smirked while carefully making his way to his wife and child.

"Your wife and child will pay for your disrespectful comments," yelled Voldemort as he sent a curse flying towards Minerva and Hope. All of the Order members and students collectively sighed as the curse neared mother and child. All of a sudden, a golden sphere materialized and surrounded Minerva and Hope, protecting them from the curse fired upon them by Voldemort. "What kind of magic is this?"

"Ancient, outlawed magic," confessed Severus as he walked to the golden sphere, muttered a spell and watched it dissolve into thin air. He picked up his daughter, pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before he set her on her feet. He refocused his attention on the Dark Lord and said, "Magic that will protect them from the likes of you."

"We shall see," boomed Voldemort as he quickly sent a spell towards Hope.

Severus and Minerva were frozen by terror to react appropriately and were forced to watch as a curse flew towards their daughter who had taken a few steps away from them. It zoomed closer to her then stopped inches from her tiny little nose and remained frozen. Sighs of relief were heard from most of the Order while the Death Eaters looked on with their confusion etched on their faces. Hope flicked her tiny finger at the frozen curse, smiled as it flew back and hit Voldemort directly in the chest. He flew backwards through the air and fell to the floor with a thump.

Voldemort scrambled back up to his feet and offered a venomous look to the child. Hope scrunched her nose in distaste and ran to the safety of Minerva's embrace. "How is that possible," Voldemort screeched as he stared at the child in wonderment.

"Voldemort," shouted a voice in the center of the Great hall.

"Potter," hissed the Dark Lord as he shifted his attention from Hope to Harry. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"You seem to be doing a lousy job at killing people today," stated Harry with a smirk on his face. "A toddler can outdo you today!"

Voldemort growled then sent several curses flying towards Harry; however, Harry was ready for them and deflected them all. In a split second, Harry muttered the spell Albus had taught him the previous year and cast it towards Voldemort. A blinding green light filled the Great Hall and forced everyone to shield their eyes from it. When they finally looked back they saw Voldemort scream an inhumane scream and collapsed to the ground. His body slowly morphed into a green substance and lie in a puddle on the Great Hall floor until it was banished by Shacklebolt. Voldemort's defeat had finally happened and cheers erupted throughout the Great Hall.

Several minutes later, a loud piercing scream rose above the celebration and silenced the Great Hall. Everyone focused their attention to the source of the scream, Minerva McGonagall. She was doubled over in obvious pain and clutched at her stomach which now appeared heavy with child. The moment she had experienced the first labor pain, her glamours and charms had lost their potency and showed her true appearance.

Everyone watched in shock as Severus Snape swept his wife up in his arms and carried out of the room with Hope trailing along behind them. Poppy rushed behind the couple and gracefully picked up the toddler struggling to keep her father's hasty pace. They exited the Great Hall and headed for Minerva's private chambers. What a hell of a day, Poppy thought tiredly as she reassured Hope that her mama would be fine.

Severus Snape sat on the bed next to his exhausted wife and admired the newest additions to the Snape family. His twin daughters lie nestled in their mother's arms sleeping peacefully. "They are beautiful," Severus said, obviously smitten with his daughters.

Minerva laughed at the uncharacteristic tone her husband used before adding, "And still nameless."

He offered his wife a genuine smile then furrowed his brow in concentration as he thought of suitable names for his daughters. "Minerva, what do you think of the names Faith and Joy," he asked nearly an hour later then explained his reasoning behind it. "We had faith throughout the war with Voldemort and joy once he was defeated."

Minerva mulled the names over in her head for a few minutes before accepting them. "Faith Ann and Joy Adeline Snape," she confirmed verbally with a smile plastered on her face.

Hope chose that moment to shyly poke her head through the cracked doorway and cautiously enter her parents' bedroom. "I see babies," she asked, clearly intrigued by her new siblings.

"Of course you can love," Minerva replied in a motherly tone. "Papa will help you get a closer look at the babies."

Hope skipped over to her father and held her arms up to him in a pick me up gesture. He smiled, lifted his oldest daughter up to the bed and watched as she crawled closer to the babies. The raven haired beauty pouted her unnatural red lips as she studied the twins. "Do the babies got names," she asked all of a sudden.

Severus and Minerva burst out laughing at their eldest daughter before answering, "Yes Hope your sisters have names. "The one on the left is Faith Ann and the one on the right is Joy Adeline," Severus stated.

Hope moved closer to the twins and tenderly pressed a kiss to their foreheads before announcing a bit too loudly, "I good big sister."

"Yes you are," Minerva agreed before kissing Hope on her tiny little nose.

Hope settled her back against her father's chest and promptly fell asleep with her tiny thumb in her mouth. Severus pushed a stray curl out of her face with his index finger. "Minerva, look at the wonderful daughters you gave me," he complimented her and then kissed her lovingly on her plump lips.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Minerva McGonagall stood outside of the Great Hall with her newborn daughter Faith resting in her arms. She had decided to forgo the severe appearance she had presented to the world to rebel against Voldemort and was now second-guessing her decision. Her husband, who was standing next to her holding Joy in his arms, attempted to reassure her, "You look wonderful my love, everyone will accept your true appearance."

Minerva sighed in defeat and looked down at Hope when she felt a tug on her robes. Hope smiled at her mother before saying, "You pretty Mama!"

Minerva laughed and then playfully tapped her daughter on her button nose. She looked down at her clothing once more and gathered her courage. She moved her head a bit and smiled as her long raven hair sway freely from side to side. It had been decades since she had worn her hair down in public and she had forgotten how wonderful it felt. Her baggy green robes were replaced with formfitting red robes. She showed quite a bit of cleavage and hoped it did not cause the male students and teachers too much distraction. "I am ready," she said in a mere whisper before pushing open the oak doors to the Great Hall.

Minerva and Severus entered the Great Hall carrying their twin daughters while Hope trotted along a few steps ahead of them. A silence fell upon the Great Hall as the Snape family made their way to the teachers table. Minerva could fell every eye upon her but she refused to glare back at them as she normally would have instead she simply smiled a genuine smile.

"Bloody hell, McGonagall's hot," she heard a Ravenclaw boy shouted and then immediately saw his presumable girlfriend slap him on the shoulder.

A minute later Hope laughed happily and stopped at the Gryffindor table where Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting at, waiting for breakfast. Hope looked up at her mother with pleading eyes and pouting lips. "I sit here," she asked her mother.

Minerva laughed at her daughter's antics before seeking out the eyes of the Golden Trio. She saw Potter nod slightly to her unasked question before agreeing to let her daughter sit at the Gryffindor table. "Granger, you are in charge of Hope," barked Severus which prompted Hermione to nod her head furiously.

Minerva and Severus continued their journey to the teachers table and sat in their customary places. Severus had gladly stepped down as Headmaster of Hogwarts to teach Potions again and Minerva was immediately made Headmistress of Hogwarts by Minister Shacklebolt. The Magical Community now rallied behind Minerva at every turn and looked to her for guidance, much to her dismay. She had always disliked the way they had flocked around Albus and now it appeared as if it was her turn. She always believed Harry Potter would be the next idol in the Magical Community but he managed to slip through the cracks and leave her to be the one everyone relied on.

"Let breakfast begin," Minerva said in a low tone, flicked her finger and watched as the tables filled with delicious breakfast dishes.

Severus began to fill his plate; however, Minerva distracted him. "What would you say if I suggested we leave Hope and the twins with the Golden Trio after breakfast so we could spend some alone time together," she whispered seductively, her emerald eyes twinkling.

"It's a deal," he hurriedly agreed then asked, "Do you still have that tartan bikini?"


End file.
